Dear Boy
by eden alice
Summary: SG1 find themselves on their most disturbing mission yet (warning deals with some dark themes)


Author's notes- right, um, so this is my first attempt to write something for Stargate so don't be too mean. I normally write Mutant X fan fics so this is a bit of a leap. This prologue is a bit dark and a bit on the adult side as some of the story will be. I don't really want to attempt to offer any explanations at the moment as its meant to be mysterious. Anyway please read and reply…

She was behind him. He did not need to turn around to know she was there. He could see her behind his closed eyelids. He could see the way the towering doorway created silky shadows which became a covering on her deadly pale skin. He saw the petite girl in every detail as if she had been in front of him, every part of her body inside and out had been added to his photographic memory.

She was wearing a silk slip in her faverout colour- black. The soft fabric only covered half of her things and the satrapy top dropped dramatically to form a large v shape in-between her breasts. Suddenly he cannot wait to rip that flimsy slip away from her perfect body. He wanted to be able to see her with nothing abstracting this view. He wanted to see her figure- that was far womanly than it should be for someone at her tender age. He wanted to see her flat stomach, her large round breasts, and the defined curve as her tiny waist joining with elegant hips. He wanted to make it all his. He knew she was his and could have her at any time but now he needed to show himself what he had. He wanted to fill her, ruin her and leave his mark on her so no one else could touch her.

He could feel a warm tingling growing in his groin and a slight smile hit his thin lips as he saw the shadows part in his head so that he had a clear view of her face. She was resting her head against the doorframe. Her hand slowly rubbed her neck in a provocative manner. Her soft hair gently spilled onto her bare shoulders. Shades of gold and strawberry blond seemed to glow with their own light. Her waves of tight curls created a look of innocence and all of a sudden he cold almost feel his hands running through that unbelievably soft hair.

Her round face holds a look lost between seductive and helpless. She wanted him to control her. God he loved her face, the way her small nose sat, her stunningly full rosy lips that were pulled into a perfect pout. Her lips that was perfect for kissing and biting and sucking. He loved her high cheek bones but most of all he loved her eyes. They were large almonds that gave away her age at just sixteen. He could stare into her unblinking eyes for hours watching her unique shade of dark blue, watching as it changed to black as she eyed him back hungrily. Each eye was framed by arched eyebrows and eyelashes that were impossibly thick long and curly. Her eyes were the classic sign of innocence but he could see deeper. He could see her dark madness, her lust for pain and passion within those dark orbs. He could see just how brutal she could be and he knew that she wanted to be treated with just as much brutality back.

"Lilith" 

He said her name upon turning when he couldn't take it anymore. His voice was only at a whisper but still filled the large room like thunder. The soft, rugged roar caused Lilith to close her eyes and savour the sound of danger. After a long moment she opened her eyes again and looked directly into his eyes, holding his gaze for a second before letting her eyes drop to the floor, then ever so slowly she pulled her gaze back up to his own brown eyes only this time she took in every inch of his body on the way up. Some how even her looking with hungry eyes at his groin was enough to make his pants tighten ever so slightly.

"Tor" 

She whispered back with a distant but happy smile on her face. She slowly licked her full lips deciding she really liked the way her lover looked at her with an almost violent intent. Tor moved towards her standing with only inches between them. His tall frame looked huge next to her. Tor knew that his host looked rather intimidating he had been able to scare everyone around him even before he was joined to become a god. He stood well over six-foot-five and was just as wide and muscular. Tor looked like a cross between a bouncer and a member of the Italian mafia.

He felt the pleasure of dominance, as Lilith had to crane her slim neck upwards to look him in the eye. How ironic that the only person who was brave enough to look this forty-five-year-old in the face was a sixteen-year-old girl. All the others were scared he would hurt them and Lilith; well she enjoyed him hurting her.

Lilith had always admired her lover's looks. He was handsome but not especially so; it was his ruggedness that was attractive. His shoulder length dark chestnut hair hangs in loose dreadlocks, as he had not bothered to brush it. His strong face with the lower part adored with a few days worth of stubble. His left narrowed hazel eyes wore a jagged diagonal scar. 

With a giant sized hand Tor gently stroked Lilith's hair to an observer this would appear to be a father stroking his daughters head affectionately but anyone who looked in either of their eyes would be painted a totally different picture. The gentle gesture was a warning, a threat of what was going to come no matter if one of them protested. Eyes were windows to souls, if these two even had souls.

"Where have you been?" Tor grunted softly.

Lilith coked her head to his touch he smile still playing on her lips as if she had not heard him. Angry at being ignored Tor grabbed a handful of hair pulling Lilith's head sharply back.

"Where have you been?" This time the dark tone of his voice told her she had no choice but answer. Tor was getting jealous as he often did.

"Playing" Lilith, purred back. If she was scared she was not showing it. In fact Lilith looked completely uninfected. Her smile grew and became more suggestive, she leaned in towards him placing her body lightly against his. She could feel his bulge starting to press against her higher stomach. A simple animalistic move to let him know that she would play along to what ever he wanted. Tor still was not satisfied he did not like the fact that she had gave him permission to do what he want with her. It upset his dominance the act had some how cheapened what he wanted to do.  

"Was the process successful this time?" He grunted aggressively. He pulled her hair slightly harder as a way of prompting her to answer quickly.

Lilith whimpered with pain her sensuous lips pulled back showing the slightest glint of fear. "Hmmm, poor little man still holds his key." She spoke with no real sympathy. Giggling like a little child she added, "He had such little eyes. They were the colour of old rotten grass, made a big pop though, like over ripe cherries."

Tor grunted a laugh as he took pleasure in Lilith's childish reaction to the violence she had committed against this man loosing all the anger he should of felt, as the process had not worked. He felt his dark eyes glow white as he leaned forward biting Lilith's lip to silence her giggles. When she was silent he kissed her hungrily. Letting go of her hair only to push her against the old stonewall with a large thump. His large hands exploring her small body insensitively.    


End file.
